familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
January 26
Events *1340 - King Edward III of England is declared King of France. *1500 - Vicente Yáñez Pinzón becomes the first European to set foot on Brazil. *1531 - Lisbon, Portugal hit by an earthquake--thousands die. *1564 - The Council of Trent issued its conclusions in the Tridentinum, establishing a distinction between Roman Catholicism and Protestantism. *1565 - Battle of Talikota, fought between the Vijayanagara Empire and the Islamic sultanates of the Deccan, leads to the subjugation, and eventual destruction of the last Hindu kingdom in India, and the consolidation of Islamic rule over much of the Indian subcontinent. *1589 - Job is elected as Patriarch of Moscow and All Russia. *1699 - Treaty of Carlowitz signed. *1700 - The magnitude 9 Cascadia Earthquake took place off the west coast of the North America, as evidenced by Japanese records. *1736 - Stanislaus I of Poland abdicates his throne. *1788 - The British First Fleet, led by Arthur Phillip, sails into Sydney Harbour to establish Sydney, the first permanent European settlement on the continent. Commemorated as Australia Day *1808 - Rum Rebellion, the only successful (albeit short-lived) armed takeover of the government in Australia. *1837 - Michigan is admitted as the 26th U.S. state. *1838 - Tennessee enacts the first prohibition law in the United States *1841 - The United Kingdom formally occupies Hong Kong, which China later formally ceded. *1855 - Point No Point Treaty signed in Washington Territory. *1861 - American Civil War: The state of Louisiana secedes from the Union. *1863 - American Civil War: General Ambrose Burnside is relieved of command of the Army of the Potomac after the disastrous Fredericksburg campaign. He is replaced by Joseph Hooker. * 1863 - American Civil War: Massachusetts Governor receives permission from Secretary of War to raise a militia organization for men of African descent. *1870 - American Civil War: Virginia rejoins the Union. *1885 - Troops loyal to The Mahdi conquer Khartoum. *1905 - The Cullinan Diamond is found near Pretoria, South Africa at the Premier Mine. *1907 - The Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk III is officially introduced into British Military Service, and remains the oldest military rifle still in official use. *1911 - Glenn H. Curtiss flies the first successful seaplane. * 1911 - Richard Strauss' opera Der Rosenkavalier receives its debut performance at the Dresden State Opera. *1920 - Former Ford Motor Co. executive Henry Leland launches the Lincoln Motor Company which he later sold to his former employer. *1930 - The Indian National Congress declares 26 January as Independence Day or as the day for Poorna Swaraj (Complete Independence) which occurred 20 years later. *1934 - The Apollo Theater reopens in Harlem, New York City. *1939 - Spanish Civil War: Troops loyal to nationalist General Francisco Franco and aided by Italy take Barcelona. *1942 - World War II: The first United States forces arrive in Europe landing in Northern Ireland. *1950 - India promulgates its constitution forming a republic and Rajendra Prasad is sworn in as its first president Republic Day. *1952 - Black Saturday in Egypt: riots burn Cairo's central business district, targeting British and upper-class Egyptian businesses. *1961 - John F. Kennedy appoints Janet G. Travell to be his physician. This is the first time a woman holds this appointment. *1962 - Ranger program: Ranger 3 is launched to study the moon. The space probe later missed the moon by 22,000 miles (35,400 km). *1965 - Hindi becomes the official language of India. *1966 - The Beaumont Children go missing from Glenelg Beach near Adelaide, South Australia. *1980 - Israel and Egypt establish diplomatic relations. *1988 - Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera has its first performance on Broadway at the Majestic Theatre in New York. *1991 - Mohamed Siad Barre is removed in Somalia, ending centralized government *1992 - Boris Yeltsin announces that Russia is going to stop targeting United States cities with nuclear weapons. *1998 - Lewinsky scandal: On American television, U.S. President Bill Clinton denies having had "sexual relations" with former White House intern Monica Lewinsky. *2000 - Rap-metal band Rage Against the Machine plays in front of Wall Street, prompting an early closing of trading due to the crowds. *2001 - An earthquake hits Gujarat, India, causing more than 20,000 deaths. *2004 - President Hamid Karzai signs the new constitution of Afghanistan. * 2004 - A whale explodes in the town of Tainan, Taiwan. A build-up of gas in the decomposing Sperm whale is suspected of causing the explosion. *2005 - Glendale train crash: Two trains derail killing 11 and injuring 200 in Glendale, near Los Angeles. * 2005 - Condoleezza Rice is sworn in as U.S. Secretary of State, becoming the first African American woman to hold the post. *2006 - Western Union discontinues use of its telegram service. Births *1497 - Emperor Go-Nara of Japan (d. 1557) *1541 - Florent Chrestien, French writer (d. 1596) *1714 - Jean-Baptiste Pigalle, French sculptor (d. 1785) *1716 - George Germain, British soldier and politician (d. 1785) *1722 - Alexander Carlyle, Scottish church leader (d. 1805) *1763 - Charles XIV John of Sweden, Napoleonic general (d. 1844) *1781 - Achim von Arnim, German poet (d. 1831) *1813 - Juan Pablo Duarte, Dominican founding father (d. 1876 *1826 - Julia Dent Grant, First Lady of the United States (d. 1902) *1832 - George Shiras Jr., U.S. Supreme Court justice (d. 1924) *1842 - François Coppée, French poet and novelist (d. 1908) *1852 - Pierre Savorgnan de Brazza (Pietro Paolo Savorgnan di Brazzà), explorer (d. 1905) *1857 - the 12th Dalai Lama (d. 1875) *1868 - Juventino Rosas, Mexican composer (d. 1894) *1880 - Douglas MacArthur, American general and Medal of Honor recipient (d. 1964) *1887 - François Faber, Luxembourgian cyclist (d. 1915) * 1887 - Marc Mitscher, American Navy Admiral (d. 1947) *1891 - Frank Costello, Italian-born gangster (d. 1973) * 1891 - Wilder Penfield, American-born Canadian neurosurgeon (d. 1976) *1892 - Zara Cully, American actress (d. 1978) *1893 - Giuseppe Genco Russo, Sicilian mafioso (d. 1976) *1900 - Karl Ristenpart, German conductor (d. 1967) *1901 - Stuart Symington, American politician (d. 1988) *1902 - Menno ter Braak, Dutch author and polemicist (d. 1940) *1904 - Ancel Keys, American scientist (d. 2004) * 1904 - Seán MacBride, Irish statesman, Nobel Prize Laureate (d. 1988) *1905 - Charles Lane, American actor (d. 2007) * 1905 - Maria von Trapp, Austrian-born singer (d. 1987) *1908 - Stéphane Grappelli, French jazz violinist (d. 1997) * 1908 - Jill Esmond, English actress (d. 1990) *1910 - Jean Image, Hungarian-born French animator (d. 1989) *1911 - Polykarp Kusch, German-born physicist, Nobel Prize Laureate (d. 1993) *1913 - Jimmy Van Heusen, American songwriter (d. 1990) *1914 - Princess Hadice Hayriye Ayshe Dürrühsehvar (d. 2006) *1915 - William Hopper, American actor (d. 1970) *1918 - Nicolae Ceauşescu, Romanian dictator (d. 1989) * 1918 - Philip José Farmer, American writer *1921 - Akio Morita, Japanese businessman (d. 1999) * 1921 - Eddie Barclay, French producer (Barclay Records) (d. 2005) *1922 - Michael Bentine, British comedian (d. 1996) *1923 - Anne Jeffreys, American actress *1924 - Rauf Denktash, Cypriot politician * 1924 - Annette Strauss, American philanthropist and politician (d. 1998) * 1924 - Alice Babs, Swedish singer *1925 - Joan Leslie, American actress * 1925 - Paul Newman, American actor, philanthropist, race car driver and race team owner * 1925 - Claude Ryan, Quebec newspaper editor (d. 2004) *1926 - Farman Fatehpuri, Pakistani scholar *1927 - José Azcona del Hoyo, President of Honduras (d. 2005) * 1927 - Bob Nieman, American baseball player (d. 1985) *1928 - Roger Vadim, French film director and actor (d. 2000) * 1928 - George H. Ross, American attorney and TV reality show star *1929 - Jules Feiffer, American cartoonist and writer * 1929 - Gordon Solie, American wrestling commentator (d. 2000) *1931 - Mary Murphy, American film actress *1932 - Coxsone Dodd, Jamaican record producer *1933 - Ercole Baldini, Italian cyclist *1934 - Roger Landry, Quebec businessman and newspaper publisher *1935 - Bob Uecker, American baseball player and broadcaster *1937 - Joseph Saidu Momoh, Sierra Leone political leader (d. 2003) *1941 - Scott Glenn, American actor * 1941 - Henry Jaglom, English director *1943 - César Gutiérrez, Venezuelan baseball player (d. 2005) * 1943 - Jean Knight, American singer *1943 - Austin "Jack" Warner,Trinidadian FIFA Vice-President and CONCACAF President *1944 - Angela Davis, American feminist and activist *1945 - Jacqueline du Pré, English cellist (d. 1987) *1946 - Gene Siskel, American film critic (d. 1999) *1947 - Michel Sardou, French singer * 1947 - Patrick Dewaere, French actor (d. 1982) *1949 - Jonathan Carroll, American author * 1949 - David Strathairn, American actor *1950 - Janet Lupo, American model *1953 - Anders Fogh Rasmussen, Prime Minister of Denmark * 1953 - Lucinda Williams, American singer *1955 - Eddie Van Halen, Dutch musician *1958 - Anita Baker, American singer * 1958 - Ellen DeGeneres, American actress and comedian * 1958 - Salvador Sánchez, Mexican boxer *1960 - Road Warrior Hawk, wrestler (d. 2003) * 1960 - Charlie Gillingham, American musician (Counting Crows) *1961 - Wayne Gretzky, Canadian ice hockey player *1962 - Oscar Ruggeri, Argentine footballer *1963 - José Mourinho, Portuguese football manager * 1963 - Andrew Ridgeley, English musician *1964 - Paul Johansson, American actor *1965 - Natalia Yurchenko, Soviet gymnast * 1965 - Thomas Östros, Swedish politician *1968 - Ravi Teja, Tollywood film actor *1970 - Kirk Franklin, American singer *1971 Bryan Callen, American actor * 1971 - Dorian Gregory, American actor *1974 - Shannon Hale, American author *1976 - Frankie Rayder, American model * 1976 - Willie Adler, American guitar player *1977 - Vince Carter, American basketball player * 1977 - Justin Gimelstob, American tennis player *1978 - Corina Morariu, American tennis player * 1978 - Kelly Stables, American actress *1979 - Sara Rue, American actress *1981 - Juan Jose Haedo, Argentinian Cyclist *1984 - Layla Kayleigh, British television personality * 1984 - Iain Turner, Scottish footballer * 1984 - Luo Xuejuan, Chinese swimmer *1986 - Gerald Green, American basketball player * 1986 - Matt Heafy, American musician (Trivium) * 1986 - Shantelle Taylor, Canadian professional wrestler *1987 - Vladimir Garin, Russian actor (d. 2003) *1988 - Mia Rose, American singer *1989 - Emily Hughes, American figure skater *1993 - Cameron Bright, Canadian actor Deaths * 946 - Eadgyth, German Queen *1567 - Nicholas Wotton, English diplomat *1630 - Henry Briggs, English mathematician (b. 1556) *1636 - Jean Hotman, French diplomat (b. 1552) *1697 - Georg Mohr, Danish mathematician (b. 1640) *1744 - Ludwig Andreas Graf Khevenhüller, Austrian field marshal (b. 1683) *1750 - Albert Schultens, Dutch philologist (b. 1686) *1795 - Johann Christoph Friedrich Bach, German composer (b. 1732) *1799 - Gabriel Christie, British general (b. 1722) *1823 - Edward Jenner, English physician (b. 1749) *1824 - Théodore Géricault, French painter (b. 1791) *1855 - Gérard de Nerval, French writer (b. 1808) *1869 - Duncan Gordon Boyes, English recipient of the Victoria Cross (b. 1846) *1870 - Victor, French statesman and diplomat (b. 1785) *1885 - Edward Davy, English inventor (b. 1806) * 1885 - Charles George Gordon, British general (b. 1833) *1886 - David Rice Atchison, American politician (b. 1807) *1891 - Nikolaus August Otto, German inventor (b. 1833) *1893 - Abner Doubleday, credited inventor of baseball (b. 1819) *1904 - Whitaker Wright, English mining tycoon (b. 1846) *1926 - John Flannagan, 2nd president of St. Ambrose University *1932 - William Wrigley Jr., American industrialist (b. 1861) *1933 - Alva Belmont, American socialite (b. 1853) *1942 - Felix Hausdorff, German mathematician (b. 1868) *1943 - Harry H. Laughlin, American eugenicist (b. 1880) * 1943 - Nikolai Vavilov, Russian botanist (b. 1887) *1946 - Adriaan van Maanen, Dutch-American astronomer (b. 1884) *1947 - Grace Moore, American soprano (b. 1898) * 1947 - Prince Gustaf Adolf, (b. 1906) *1952 - Khorloogiin Choibalsan, leader of Mongolia (b. 1895) *1953 - Athanase David, French Canadian politician and businessman (b. 1882) *1961 - Stan Nichols, English cricketer (b. 1900) *1962 - Lucky Luciano, American mobster (b. 1897) *1968 - Merrill C. Meigs, American newspaper publisher (b. 1883) * 1968 - Yvor Winters, American poet (b. 1900) *1973 - Edward G. Robinson, American actor (b. 1893) *1976 - João Branco Núncio, Portuguese Bullfighter (b. 1901) *1979 - Nelson Rockefeller, 41st Vice President of the United States (b. 1908) *1984 - Paul "Bear" Bryant, American football coach (b. 1913) *1990 - Lewis Mumford, American historian (b. 1895) * 1990 - Bob Gerard, British racing driver (b. 1914) *1992 - José Ferrer, Puerto Rican actor (b. 1912) *1993 - Jan Gies, Dutch resistance leader (b. 1905) * 1993 - Jeanne Sauvé, Governor-General of Canada (b. 1922) *1996 - Harold Brodkey, American author (b. 1930) * 1996 - Dave Schultz, American wrestler (b. 1959) *1997 - Jeane Dixon, American astrologer (b. 1904) *1998 - Shinichi Suzuki, Japanese music teacher (b. 1898) *2000 - Don Budge, American tennis player (b. 1915) * 2000 - Kathleen Hale, British author (b. 1898) * 2000 - A. E. van Vogt, Canadian-born author (b. 1912) *2001 - Al McGuire, American basketball coach (b. 1928) *2003 - Valeriy Brumel, Soviet Olympic athlete (b. 1942) * 2003 - Hugh Trevor-Roper, English historian (b. 1917) * 2003 - George Younger, British politician (b. 1931) *2004 - Miklós Fehér, Hungarian footballer (b. 1979) * 2004 - Fred Haas, American golfer (b. 1916) *2006 - Khan Abdul Wali Khan, Pakistani opposition leader and Pashtun nationalist (b. 1917) * 2006 - Carol Lambrino, son of Carol II of Romania and Zizi Lambrino (b. 1920) *2007 - Hans J. Wegner, Danish furniture designer (b. 1914) * 2007 - Gump Worsley, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1929) Holidays and observances * Australia - Australia Day. * Roman Empire - third day of the Sementivae in honor of Ceres and Terra. * Feast day of the following saints in the Roman Catholic Church: ** Timothy and Titus ** Saint Paula ** Saint Alberic ** Saint Margaret of Hungary * India - Republic Day - One of only three state holidays in India, celebrated with pomp and a military parade in New Delhi. * Uganda - Liberation Day. * January 26 External links * BBC: On This Day * * On this day in Canada ---- Category:January